Her Predicament
by diluuium
Summary: After four years of being apart, Caitlyn is finally reunited with the 'love of her life' They face challenges over time and get closer whilst doing so . First Fanfic, doing this to see if i can write a decent story . Rated M for a possible Lemon. Enjoy :)


In all honesty she was perfect. From her long and smooth brown hair, to her curvy figure. She was beautiful, and nobody could disagree with that, apart from herself. To the displeasure of plenty of other men, she had thought her self to be repulsive. She had thought that men fell to her feet for one reason. Her job. Everyone had heard of the Sheriff of Piltover, and everyone knew of her beauty, but time and time again, she had denied it. Her partner Vi longed to have such a serine figure, she had made a job of it to tell her everyday, Jayce had constantly tried to work his magic but to no avail, she would only believe one man, but he was not here to tell her. Nobody could tell and be heard to by the self conscious goddess who was gifted to Runeterra. Until Now.

"Hey, do you know we're on this fucking train anyway?" A man asked it a gruff voice. "To be honest, I only have a faint idea." Came the reply, in a perfect accent that had been groomed over the years of talking his way out of trouble, and talking in way into women's hearts. "Well? Are you gonna' tell me or you just gonna' fucking sit there day dreamin' about useless shit?" The first man wasn't a very patient man and clearly had a limited vocabulary. He had no hair to speak of apart from the short brown stubble covering his jaw, he had young, but clearly wise eyes that had seen a lot in his young age. He wore just a casual winters coat along with pair of rough trousers and scuffed boots. "Not with that attitude I won't. Its been a long day and I just want to go to sleep and visit my Utopia and I swear, if you wake me up... You'll. Regret. It." He was clearly agitated, he had had enough with this idiot man constantly nagging him and getting him caught in stupid situations. "Besides, didnt you hate me Clifford?" The had sparked something with Clifford, he disliked being addressed by his name, he always disliked it. "Now, you listen to me Omega," The man known as 'Omega' eyes had shot open,. "Don't. You. Dare. Use that name to address me!" Clifford left eye twitched, he was clearly intimidated. " You know I have hated that name since the day I found out. It's nothing but pain and misery now!" Omega's eyes glossed over, tears threatening to flood the carriage. "Awwww, did i hit a soft spot for Mr. Ladies Man? Still mad at you farther for letting everyone down? You're just a pathetic shadow of you farther, who was an embarrassment to say the least."

Clifford had crossed the line, and he knew it he felt the pain in his chest, a needle slowly threading its way through his heart, In the other hand, Omega, boy was he angry. His normal handsome face, which consisted of high cheekbones, a strong jawline, small nose and just an overall warming feel had been replaced by the same features, but just bland and uncaring. His normally short crimson hair that barely reached his eye line had started to fall out in clusters. His magenta eyes began to dilute forming into dark balls of nothingness. He was angry. Very, very angry. "C'mon... please, you know I get impatient sometimes and the words just come flowing out! Please! I am really sorry." And with that it ended.

Omega had awakened to the screech of wheels. He was surprised to see Clifford still alive, after the little argument the night before, he would've been certain he'd kill him, but nonetheless he was glad he didn't and at that thought, he remembered the side effects, he ran to a broken mirror to find his hair had returned to what it was normally. The train had finally reached it's stop: A small town a few miles short of the Institute. Whilst Omega was pushing Clifford to wake him up, he realised, why did he even take him with him? He was a girls brother, and said girl, he wouldn't see ever again! But he was a man of his word. "Oh." was all that he was given by Clifford along with a sigh. Clifford was not a morning person, by all means. They hadn't eaten in two days and both were starving they had run out of supplies after boarding the cargo train. They made there way off the train toward the small town to see if any supplies couldn't be given, and if it has to come down with it, Omega would try and do what he does best. "Clifford, I've decided i want to become a champion, I know it sounds stupid but have you seem what happens to me? I've learnt to control it, and through one form of anger can I release it, disappointment, when you brought my farther up, my name in fact, it started to swell up inside me." Omega looked up, expecting to see another face to mock him. "You know what Omega? I mean" Clifford quickly tried to say Omega's 'new' name but started to stutter out of genuine fear. "I .. M..Mean Renati, I've been considering it too, you'd make a great champion, I mean, you're scary. Very scary and you have a great personality so you'd have no problems fitting in with the others, and besides, isn't it why you came here anyway?" Renarti eyes seemed to warm a little in response to Clifford's attitude, he started to like him in a way, like a brother. "No, I came.. We're here to visit a person very close to me, she has helped a ton in my life, I'm here to thank her, but whats better, I could become a champion, ill be much kinder than my farther, ill have a reason to fight, i cleanse me and my family of our past, it'll be perfect!" With response made Clifford happy, he was finally glad to see Renati finally happy and passionate about something. So they decided, Clifford would stay in this small town, and Renati would try to visit him weekend, but, that's if he even got into the Institute. For once in a long time, Renati had hope.

Upon arrival of the town, they were amazed at the sight, a large dome structure layed in the middle of the town with a sign on every entrance that said 'Witness Legends Create History'. They instantly knew what it was and rushed like two young children running to get an ice-cream. When they reached the dome they entered, any hunger, thirst that they possessed had just vanished, they felt full, it was an amazing experience what magic could do. The match they had watched was a Noxus Vs Ionia, they watched as the miniature war with large effects raged on, Ionia pushing to save their land. Ionia had finished the match with a victory, and Shen, hadn't died a single time against his counterpart, Warwick, he was respectively awarded MVP for that game and boy did he deserve it. The two spent the rest of the day within the arena witnessing different battles. In the morning Rentai departed without money, he left all they had for Clifford to make his life in this town. He gave no warning of his departure, he left on his own, within himself he felt a pang of guilt hit the his heart as he left his closet friend to brave an unknown town with a limited amount of money.

After a grueling 7 hours of walking, he had finally made it to the Institute. He slowly ascended the steps to the large iron doors, he was amazed when the opened without him knocking, almost as if they knew he was coming he hesitantly entered through the doors. He was greeted by an old man wearing purple robes, the man did not speak, but instead lead him to a room. Entering the room he started to feel all nostalgic, the room was nothingness, just pure blackness, suddenly a jolt of pain passed through his body, he had shut his eyes in pain, upon opening them, he found to be in his estate, he looked to himself to see, he was yet to reach a year old, he was confused, very confused. He remembered what this was, he had always had an amazing memory, this was his parents first argument, within their large demacian estate his parents began to argue, his farther screaming and shouting at his mother and he started to abuse her, this progressed as he got older and older until his mother decided to leave. At the age of 7, the demecian boy had moved to Piltover, leaving his 5 friends behind, Garen and his sister Luxanna Crownguard, Fiora Laurent, Shauna Vayne and finally Jarvan Lightshield. The group of six could never be separated, they were always together laughing and smiling and playing around, until he left, all their parents thought they would forget all about it, but they did not, it scarred them for life. In Piltover Omega became best friends with Caitlyn, they were always together laughing and smiling until at about the age of 13, Omega wanted to take it further, he asked her out to go to the Piltovian Cinema, she said yes, because she knew she'd grown to like him, they spent even more time together until he found out. He had been informed by his mother that His Farther, Kilo had announced his alliance with Noxus, and with this, everyone had thought his family were all noxians, but Omega and his mother didn't know this. After returning from The new Sheriff of Piltover's house to celebrate her 18th birthday, Omega had seen what he couldn't unseen. A Pair of men, murdered and then 'had their way' with his mother's body, this turnt Omega cold. He knew this was because of his farther, he wrote a letter explaining everything to Caitlyn, who cried and cried at his departure, she had begged him to stay, but he couldn't. He had been on the run ever since. At this memory Renati started to tear up, then all of a sudden he hears a commanding but soothing voice. "Why do you want to join the League?" Rentai was at a loss for words, but he regained his posture and replied and smooth as he could. "I want to Cleanse my Family of the name it has been given from my farther Kilo, i want to stop this from happening ever again. and therefore i want to help calm the feud between Demacia and Noxus." And with this, light shone into the room and the next thing he had heard was "Welcome to the League of Legends." Renati had been told everything and he had also been assigned a dorm, which coincidentally was next to Caitlyn's dorm. At this he felt anticipation to visit her. He had decorated his roomed first and was mid showering when he heard a knock on the door. He left the shower, wrapped himself in a towell and answered the door. it was Caitlyn, even more beautiful than ever, she noticed his well toned, muscular body, the towell was only covering his his waist below. She spoke up, "Welcome new champion, My name is..." She was interrupted and by Rentai. "Caitlyn!" This woman was shocked to how he knew her name. she began to ponder. "May i ask who are you?" she replied slightly weary of the handsome, very handsome but unusual man infront of her. " It's me! Renati, wait, you dont know me by this name, let me start again. It's me! Omega!" Caitlyn was amazed, her eyes tear up and she ran to the man, he had opened his arms to expect a hug, but instead Caitlyn had firmly place her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, when she pulled back she blushed. "I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me? I would've kept you safe!" All that he did was say. "Caitlyn, I've thought about you everyday for the past four years, my heart has longed for you. I wish i would've stayed but I couldn't they were after my family" Caitlyn was love struck, she fell in love, she felt like the young teen she once was. " I longed for you too, I missed you so, so much, please, let start again what we once had, and let me show you off to everyone!"

~(Renati's POV)~

I was amazed, love struck again I had missed her so, so much, and that kiss, I had been waiting for that for 4 long painful years. We decided to try and start again, and it was working, we had completely fell for each other, that day, we lay arm in arm all night long talking about our past. The next morning I had awoke to an empty bed, with a note on my chest.

To Rentai or Omega,  
I had a match at 9 am today so i had to awake early, meet me and everyone else in the Dining Hall and 10 am, don't be late!  
-Caitlyn.

So that is what i did, i made my way to the Dining Hall, i opened the door to feel everyone gazing at me, but not a word had been said. I notice Caitlyn sitting on the table with at least another 6 people. "Hello everyone, my name is Rentai, formerly Omega, my farther, wait no, a disgrace gave me that name." I decided to sit next to Caitnlyn and ask her who were the people to which I started to tear up again. "I...Is... Is it true?" was all i could muster. "Hello Omega, I am Luxanna Crownguard, this is my brother Garen Crownguarded, the lady with sunglasses is Shauna Vayne, the woman with the black and short cut hair is Fiora Laurent, The other lady with very obvious pink hair is Vi and finally the last person to be seated on our table is Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, we've all missed you so, so much."


End file.
